Naruto: Hatsu Sedai
by Ridia-chan
Summary: ok yeah this isnt working for me so im re-writing the whole thing with names that have correct spelling so i find out now that im learning japanese but yeah so dont know when i'll repost it but yeah just heads up.
1. Meet Haru and Friends

**Hi! I'm Lydia the writer and creator of this story!!! Cha!**

**And my co-writer is Ignacia aka Nacho **

**Okies lets get one thing straight, ****I do NOT own Naruto.**** But the plot and new characters are mine and Nacho's! So if anyone steals my (sigh and Nacho's) awesome names I'll sue you for the rest of your life!!! Muwhahahahaha-just kidding. Anyhoo please enjoy the story and r&r and I'll love you forever!!! Anyhoo on with the story!**

**Blah- **Haru talking

'_blah'_-thoughts

'_**blah'**_- Sakura's and Sura's inner selves

"Blah"- well you know, talking

* * *

Chapter 1: Meet Haru and Friends 

Another peaceful day in Konoha, birds flying with the wind, sakura trees blossoming, everything was so clam...or that's what some thought. Naruto sat there at his desk. The door to his office flew opened to reveal none other then Neji.

"Hokage-sama, your son is causing trouble at the academy…again." Neji quickly said along with a glare. Sighing, Naruto got up from his desk and headed for the door. But before he went outside the room, he turned to Neji.

"Is it only Haru-kun? Or is it YOUR son too? You know they always cause trouble together." Naruto said so casually.

Neji took a deep breath, "Yes, Kanahru-kun is causing trouble as well but today is their graduating test. They can't afford to mess around."

"Ok I'll go see what he's up to." With that he left to the academy with Neji following him.

At the academy…

Naruto made his way through a hallway and to a room; he looked through the window only to see that there where kids going wild and looked to the room next to that one to see Shikamaru and Choji waiting for the student to perform the justsu for the test. '_Haru-kun better not be causing all this madness._' Naruto rolled his eyes and entered the classroom with Neji at his side. No one seem to notice them, the kids just kept jumping off the desk, paper airplanes flew in the air, kids running everywhere, some drawing on the chalk board.

Only two children seem to not be involved with the craziness. One was a 12 year old girl who was leaning back in the chair, arms crossed. She was wearing a blue vest shirt (or whatever it's called) with a black shirt under and a blue skirt and black shorts, her raven hair with pink highlights got in her way of her hazel eyes as she brushed it out of her face. The other was a boy who looked just the girl, same age, same hair but different style, and same eyes. He was wearing a green shirt with black shorts; arms were cross as he was looking outside the window of the classroom. A lot of boys and girls surrounded them.

Naruto scanned the room for his son. He turned to his left then…

BOOM! Naruto was flat on the ground with a little boy on the ground beside him; he looked the same age as the others. Naruto got up and dust himself off before grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt. This boy had blond hair and had orange vest with a blue shirt under and orange shorts.

"Tahh! Put me down!" the boy said as he was struggling to get out of the grip.

"I don't think so Haru." The boy gulped and slowly turned his head towards Naruto.

"Oh oto-san. Hehe nice to see you here. I can ex-," he started.

"Haru-sama, who started this whole riot?" Neji asked him. Then a boy who looked like a spiting image of Neji, only with shorter hair, walked up to him.

"Umm…oto-san we can explain this." The boy said. He had long black pants and a red shirt.

"Yeah oji-san! Well the class looked really bored while waiting for their turn for the test and well," Haru started to explain while still in his dad's hold.

"We just wanted to have a little fun so we lived it up a bit and told everyone to go crazy and do whatever they want; they just went a little overboard." Kanahru continued.

"Haru you know better then to do this." Naruto stated.

"Humph, we only wanted to have fun."

"But it caused all this madness didn't it?"

"Yes." Haru looked down with sadness in his eyes.

"Well I'll make a deal with both of you. If you pass your graduating test then I'll take you both out to ramen but you both also have to promise not to do this again."

"We promise!" Haru and Kanahru said together. A girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walked into the room.

**Hey there! I'm Uzumaki Haru, as you can see I am the hokage's son. The almighty honorable son of the hokage! Anyways, that boy right next to me is my cousin Hyuga Kanahru. He's really skilled with kunais and shurikens and he loves ramen just like me! But enough about him let me introduce you to all my friends! The two kids who are just sitting there those are the Uchiha twins, Uchiha Sura and Uchiha Shersu. That girl who just walked in, that's Nara Asarah. She the prettiest girl I've ever seen! Err…anyways; let's just get on with the story.**

"Whoa!" Asarah dodged a calk eraser as she walked up to Sura. "Hey Sura-chan, it's your turn now."

"Finally!" she uncrossed her arms and got up. _**'Cha! Now I can get away from all this noise!'**_

"Good luck Sura-chan." Asarah said to her friend.

"Thanks." She turned walked to the door and left.

"Ok everyone!" Naruto shouted. All the attention was on him now. "You all need to calm down and wait PATIENTLY for your turn. Ok?"

"Yes Hokage-sama." They all said and sat down in their seats.

"Now that the class is calm we'll be leaving now." Neji said and he and Naruto left the room.

1 hour later…

Haru was standing in an empty room with only a desk with headbands on it and Shikamaru and Choji waiting for Haru to perform the shadow clone justsu.

'_Yes the shadow clone, my best justsu!' _Haru thought. Quickly he formed the hand seal and then suddenly the room was full of many copies of him. _'Oh yeah! I did it! Go meee go meee!' _

"Very nicely done Haru-sama. It looks like you pass." Shikamaru said with a lazy look on his face while Choji handed Haru a head band.

"Thanks Shikamaru-sensei, Choji-sensei."

"Looks like you were the last one so you may go tell everyone that they can go outside." Choji told Haru.

"Yes sensei." Then Haru ran out the door and to the classroom. "Everyone, we can go outside now!" then the whole class started running out of the room, running over Haru on their way out. "Oh! Watch out next time!" the last person passed him as he turned and followed everyone out to the school grounds.

Outside…

"I'm surprise they let you pass Haru-sama." Sura said.

"Hey I may be dumb sometimes but it doesn't mean I'm stupid!" Haru shot back.

"That doesn't even make sense you idiot!"

"Well…then…you aren't as smart as everyone thinks!"

"You dope, she's smarter then you'll ever be." Shersu said while leaning against a tree.

"Haru-itoko can be smart…not! Hahahaha!" Kanahru laughed while sitting on the old swing that was there.

Haru glared at Kanahru and stuck out his tongue. Then Asarah spoke up, "Will you stop acting so childish?"

"Sorry. Well at least we get ramen!" Haru jumped with joy. Oh how much he loved ramen as well as Kanahru. The bell rang telling to the students that it was time to go home.

"Well Asarah-chan and I are heading off so I'll meet you at home nii-chan." Sura said as she faced her brother.

"Ok." Shersu said. Sura and Asarah walked away from the crowd.

"So Sura-chan, did you think the test was easy?" Asarah asked.

"Yeah, but I can't wait 'till tomorrow because then it will be our first day as gennins."

"Me too. I wonder what teams we'll be put on."

"Well whatever team we're on I'll be proud just to be a gennin."

"I bet you'll be put on the same team as Kanahru-kun. You two would be a great team together." Asarah teased. Sura on the other hand was blushing a little bit.

"That would be nice I guess." Sura said while she turned her head away from Asarah to hide her blush. "But if I'm stuck with Haru-sama I'm gonna kill myself."

"Oh don't be so hard on him. He can be a good team mate and he has to be a good ninja if he wants to be hokage like he says **every-**_**single**_**-**_**day**_." She sad the last words with annoyance.

_Flashback_

"_I will become Hokage one day like my dad!" Haru shouted to the whole room after he walking in the classroom._

"_Sit down Haru." Shikamaru said._

"_NO! I want everyone to know that I will be the next Hokage!"_

"_Yeah whatever." One kid said._

"_You're wasting our time!" another kid shouted._

"_You'll all see I WILL be better then you!"_

_End of flashback _

Asarah gave a small smile at the memory. _'He really wants to be hokage…I know he'll make it.'_ Then they both saw Temari heading their way. "Hi oka-san!" Asarah walked up to her mom and waved to Sura. "I'll see you tomorrow Sura-chan!"

"Ok. Bye Asarah-chan, Temari-sensei." Then she continued to head home.

She was about half way home when suddenly there was a movement in the bushes next to her. Sura turned to the bush and stared at it for a few moments then turned again to go home. Then she heard it again. She turned around and saw nothing behind her.

'_Hmmm…something or someone is following me!'_ she thought. Then she started walking again. Then this time the noise got louder as she took a few more steps. Then she stopped and turned around again.

"Alright whoever is following me, STOP!" She shouted. Then many boys came out of the bushes, one boy, who was wearing a blue shirt and tan pants, blue eyes and brown hair, came up to her and took her hand.

"Sura-chan please let me walk you home!" He said with hope in his blue eyes.

Sura yanked her hand back. "No thanks Kaywa-san. I'm perfectly capable of walking myself home." She shot a glare at him and then looked behind him to see there where many more boys still coming out of the bushes.

"Oh let me walk you home then!" one of the boys shouted.

"No! She doesn't want you to take her home! She wants ME too!" another shouted.

"In your dreams!" then the whole crowd started fighting with each other. Kaywa was watching the fight and Sura was slowly backing up and then turned to make a run for it.

"Oh no! There she goes!" one of the boys shouted causing Kaywa to panic and run after her. All the boys stood there looking at each other, then just went after her too.

On their way, a girl with grayish hair and black eyes was watching Sura be chased by the boys. _'Grrr…what do they even see in her? I'm ten times prettier than little stupid Sura'_

Sura was so close. She ran with all her Uchiha speed. _'Almost there!! Just a few more blocks' _Up ahead she saw a gate with the Uchiha crest on it, she looked back only to see the whole crowd of boys still following her. She picked up her speed a little bit more and stretched her arm out to open the gates to the Uchiha mansion. Quickly, she pushed the door open, got on the other side of the gates and slammed the gates shut causing all the boys to crash into it.

'_Phew. Is there never a day I get peace?' __**'Cha! Don't they ever give up?' **_She thought and just turned away from the boys and walked inside.

Meanwhile…

"Shersu-san, you wanna eat ramen with us?" Kanahru asked.

"With you guys, no."

"Come on Shersu-san! Please! We need someone to witness who eats ramen faster!" Haru begged the Uchiha boy.

"I said no. I have to go home before…_**they**_ come." Shersu shivered in fear.

"Ooh _**them**_? Well you go and hopefully we'll see you tomorrow." Kanahru said.

"Well see you guys later." Shersu left giving a little wave good bye.

"Bye!" Haru pouted. "Now…who are we gonna get to witness your defeat?"

"Hey! Who said I was gonna loose?" Kanahru asked giving him a glare.

"I do, now let's go. Old man Ichiraku will just have to watch." They walked away from the school, off to the ramen stand.

Shersu on the other hand, poor, poor Shersu. Walking peacefully, he made his way around the corner of the academy when-

"IT'S SHERSU-KUN!!" a girl's voice screamed. _'Crap!'_ Shersu ran for his life. Behind him a mob of girls where running after him. He looked in all directions to find SOME place to hide from whoever it was, but to his dismay he only ran into another girl.

"Hey Shersu-kun, I was wondering would you maybe go on a date with me tonight?" Yudi asked while standing between him and his path way home. He had no escape. He looked behind himself only to see a few more girls coming closer. _'Oh no! They're gonna get me!' _he started to panic."I mean I know you don't really like ramen that much but…" she was cut off.

"Yudi I don't care! Just let me through!" he shouted and pushed her to the side and escaped in a flash, leaving an upset Yudi behind. All the girls went after him while he kept running.

He finally made it home with out being caught. _'Why do they do chase me everyday!?!'_ He asked himself then walked into the mansion.

"Hi nii-chan! It's about time you g-oh they got you too didn't they?" Sura asked as she saw her brother walk in.

"Yeah! I'm glad I made it alive today!" he laid himself on the couch. "Where's oto-san and oka-chan?"

"Oto-san is not home yet. Oka-chan's in the kitchen making dinner. She said because we did so good she's making rice balls!"

"Really? Yes!" he jumped off the couch and went into the kitchen followed by Sura.

"Hi oka-chan!" they both said at the same time.

"Oh, hi there. Shersu-chan it took you long enough to get here." Sakura said with a look of concern on her face.

"Yeah, sorry about that oka-chan, I was being chased by _**them **_again." He said with a glare out side the window where girls still stand by the gate.

"Hehe. That same thing happened to your dad."

"I wonder how he ever got rid of them."

"Well you know nii-chan, since they know you take a short cut coming home, just take the long way and you won't be caught so easily. But so sad for me the boys know all my ways of getting home so I have no escape." Sura explained then she thought of something and looked around the room. "Hey oka-chan, where's Senji-nii-chan?"

"He went on a mission this morning and won't be back until tomorrow."

"Oh right, I forgot." Then the front door opened. Yup it was none other then the soul survivor of the Uchiha clan, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oto-san!!!" the twins ran to their dad and hugged him.

"Nice to see you guys too." Sasuke hugged them back and walked up to his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

"How was your day Sasuke-kun?"

"It was going great, until we found that the hokage's son and Kanahru-kun were late coming home, so the hokage started to worry."

"Haru-sama and Kanahru-kun are missing then?" Sura was shocked.

"Yeah." He sighed. "So they let me go early but don't worry they'll find them."

"Well they went to eat ramen the last time I saw them. So it's possible they forgot that they had to go home first."

"Very true Shersu-kun. But for now let's eat." Sakura said. "I made you guys your favorite! Rice balls!"

"Yes!" they all shouted. Once Sakura put the plates down all three of them dived for the food while Sakura just watched them and sweat dropped.

Meanwhile...

"Oh yeah I beat you Kanahru!" Haru shouted with a victory pose.

Kanahru slammed his fist in the table and growled, "Yeah yeah yeah. Now let's have a rematch!"

"What's the matter itoko? Can't stand loosing?"

**Ok as you probably know THIS is Ichiraku Ramen Stand. My itoko and I like to come here to have ramen eating contest. But enough about that watch as I beat my itoko!**

"Here you go" Ichiraku gave them another round of ramen and both started stuffing their faces. All was well until two figures appeared behind the two boys.

One of the figures fell on Haru's shoulder and caused him to jump, "Got you!"

Haru and Kanahru shook in fear and slowly turn around and gulped. "O-oto-san…Oji-san, what did we do now?" Haru gulped again fearing his dad's angry eyes.

"Haru you were suppose to come home first and show me your new headband then I was going to take you and Kanahru-kun out to ramen AND…" Naruto glared at the food and Neji just nodded, "who said you can have a ramen eating contest without me?"

"What!?!" Neji fell back anime style and Kanahru and Haru just smiled. "That's all you have to say Lord Hokage?! They've been missing for a few hours and all you can say is 'Who said you can have a ramen eating contest without me'!?!" Neji's face was starting to grow red.

"Oh just loosen up a little and have some ramen." Naruto sat down and handed a bowl to Neji in which he glared at it in return.

"Come on oto-san!" Kanahru held another bowl in his dad's face and Neji still glared.

"Ok fine but Kanahru your in big trouble when you get home. Your mom was really worried and…"

"No need to punish him Neji. He pass the graduation test, you should be proud not mad." Naruto said while slurping his ramen.

"It won't happen again oto-san, I promise." His son said while still having the ramen bowl in his face.

Neji sighed, "Fine…but only this once."

"Yay!" Then all except Neji started eating like crazy.

* * *

**So what did you think? Did it suck? I knew it did!!! crys but please R&R and I'll love you forever and if you don't then…I'll send my army of Star Wars action figures to attack you in the middle of the night and you'll be sorry!!! Muwhahahaha! Ok sorry got a little carried away…but yeah PLEASE r&r!!! and if you have any ideas for my story feel free to email me your ideas and I'll see if I can use them Dattebayo!!**

**Byes for now**

**-Lydia**


	2. New Teams

**Hey there! **

**Sorry if I took long to write this chapter I'll try to update as soon as I possibly can so I don't keep you lovely readers waiting and plus I don't have a co-writer anymore so it's just me writing so give me some time. And then there's also high school so yeah that's also causing me not to write a lot…But yeah ON WITH THE STORY! **

**Sura: Must you say that all the time? **

**Me: Yesh! **

* * *

Chapter 2: New Teams

**Hi again! Today is the day is our first day as Gennins and we get to be put on teams. It's so exciting! I hope I get put on the same team as Asarah. **

"Yes! This is our first day of being Gennins!" Haru shouted for the 15th time.

Sura rolled her eyes, "Haru-sama, will you just….oh I don't know…SHUT UP!? You're so annoying!"

"Well sORRy Ms. Bossy Pants!" Sura just glared, looking like she was about to beat the crap out of Haru. Then they all heard a bell ring.

"Well would you look at the time! Let's go inside so we can find good seats." Asarah said so fast and grabbed Haru's and Sura's wrists and dragged them inside with Kanahru and Shersu walking behind.

Once they got inside the classroom they head for their normal seats only to find that they were taken by someone else. "This is such a drag." Asarah said as her eyes traced the room to find seats for them. Then she found some and pointed. "There are some for us!" and they all ran for the seats but only Sura was stopped by non-other then Kaywa.

"Move out of the way Kaywa. I'm trying to get to my seat." Sura said with her inherited Uchiha death glare.

"Oh but Sura I was wondering if you wanted to sit with me."

"She doesn't want to sit with you." Kanahru was behind Sura and stepped in between Kaywa and Sura. He gave Sura a little room to let get to her seat. Kanahru turned to Kaywa and said, "You might as well give up on her, you won't win her heart."

"Same to you, she'll never like you Hyuga." Kanahru just ignored what he just said and took his seat. They didn't have to wait long until Shikamaru showed up and the class quieted down.

"Alright as you know," Shikamaru yawned, "You guys will be put on a 3 man squad. Now for our first team, team 1 is Vihi Jay, Akimichi Yotamaro, and Nara Asarah."

**Nooooooooo! This really sucks! I wanted to be on Asarah's team but NO I can't. Well just as long as I am not on the same team as Kaywa, I'm fine. Humph. **

"Akimichi and Nara have all ways been on the same teams for generations." Asarah stated giving Yotamaro a high five while Shikamaru was still talking.

Shikamaru went on, "Team 4 is Obusu Kaywa, Uchiha Shersu, and Shikai Yudi."

"Oh joy!" said Kaywa sarcastically.

"Yay! I'm on the same team as Shersu!" Yudi waved at Shersu while other girls gave her daggers of glares.

"Crap…" Shersu just glared at Kaywa and then at Yudi.

"…and our last team, team 12 is Uzumaki Haru, Hyuga Kanahru, and Uchiha Sura."

"Darn, I just have to be with the moron." Kanahru pouted.

"What was that!?!?" Haru was now standing and about to punch Kanahru.

"I was just kidding."

"You were?" a few moments of silence, "I knew that I was just testing you…" _'Hahahaha smooth save!'_ Haru thought. The bell rang for lunch time. Everyone got up and ran for the door. Sura, Haru, and Kanahru were just about to leave the room when someone called them.

"Haru, Kanahru, Sura. I need to speak with you three." Shikamaru sat at the desk and the three stood in front of him. "Now as the son of the hokage, you have to be specially trained but none other then your own dad." As if on cue, Naruto walked in.

"You're really teaching us oto-san?" Haru was in shock.

"That's right Haru."

"Whoa this is awesome!" Kanahru shouted.

"Yes! Being trained by the Hokage himself, this IS awesome." Sura remained calm however.

"Why don't you guys have lunch and we'll meet by the old training grounds." Naruto suggested.

"Oh yeah this calls for RAMEN!" Haru ran out as fast as he could while Sura and Kanahru followed.

Later at old training grounds…

The three walked up to the grassy area of the old training grounds and saw up ahead were Naruto and Kakashi. Once they all saw Kakashi they went running to him and tackled him into a hug.

"Wow I feel so loved today." Kakashi hugged them all back.

"What are you doing here Kakashi-sensei?" Haru asked.

Naruto cleared his throat, "I will explain everything to you. Since I am the Hokage, I won't be able to train you ALL the time so I asked Kakashi to help out."

"So really we're being trained by two senseis?" Haru asked very confused.

"Yes you retard." Sura was annoyed by his stupidity.

"Shut up Uchiha!"

"What was that?!" She said as she punched him and sent him flying. **_'Cha! That's what he gets for telling me to shut up!'_**

"N-n-nothing….ow." Haru checked to see if his face was messed up.

"Ok you guys save the fighting for later. Kakashi, you may go home. I don't think we'll need your training today." Naruto told Kakashi.

"Hai." Kakashi turned and left with in a puff of smoke.

"Right now I have to test you guys." Naruto held up two bells. "The bell test. Whoever doesn't get a bell has to clean the monument and you will all fail." Naruto explained so calmly.

"What?" all three of them shouted.

"Yes you heard right. You must try to attack me to take the bells from me. Ready? Go!" all three of them took off in different directions. Sura hid in the bushes while Kanahru hid in the tree above her and Haru hid behind a rock. Kanahru slide down the tree and landed next to Sura.

"So what's the plan?"

"Well first we get Haru-sama to get over here." Sura pointed to the rock Haru was hiding behind.

"I'm on it." He disappeared in a haze and reappeared next to Haru.

"AH! Oh it's you."

"Meet us behind the bushes now." Then Kanahru disappeared again and was next to Sura. A few seconds later, Haru showed up.

"Ok I've figured out that this test is to actually distract us from working as a team. We can't let that happen. We have to find a way to get those bells as a team." Sura whispered.

"How did you figure that out so fast?" whispered Haru.

"My brother told me he had a test like this. So we have to work as a team."

"Yeah yeah yeah. So we just attack him from behind?"

"Here's the plan…" Kanahru said and Sura and Haru joined their heads together with Kanahru's.

With Naruto…

Naruto yawned as he waited for them to come at him. _'I guess they're taking their own time'_ Then suddenly Kanahru appeared in front of him in a fighting position. Naruto got in his own fighting position as well. Then he suddenly felt someone attack him from behind. Sura came running from the side of Naruto and quickly his form was replaced with a log.

"Crap we lost him." Haru said to Sura.

"Not yet remember the plan."

They heard Kanahru voice, "Byakugan!" suddenly Kanahru's veins slightly popped out and became more noticeable. He scanned the area and found Naruto hiding in one of the trees. "There!" he pointed to the tree and all three of them disappeared.

_'Hm. They figured out the test quicker then I thought. I wonder what Hinata-chan is making for dinner? I hope it's ramen!' _Naruto wasn't even paying attention and didn't notice that all three of them were behind him. Sura did a few hand signs and sent Naruto to a world of ramen. _'Ramen! It's everywhere!' _Naruto fell into her genjutsu.

Kanahru and Haru grabbed the bells while Sura was controlling the genjutsu. Once they had the bells they jumped down from the tree. _'Wait a second! This is a genjutsu! I'm hokage for petes sake I can't fall into genjutsu like this!' _Naruto came back to his senses and broke out of the jutsu. He saw the three standing there with grins on their faces.

"Looks like you guys pass. Though I have to say, it seems to be too easy for you guys. I do have to admit I was foolish to fall so easily into that genjutsu, very clever. So now…" he jumped from the tree, "since you guys passed the test so quickly, you can go home and we'll have our first day of training tomorrow. Be sure to bring your ninja gear."

The next day…

Everyone met up at the same place with all their supplies. Naruto met them along with Kakashi. "I'm so sorry guys but I have some errands to run so I'm leaving you guys in the hands of Kakashi." With that said Naruto took off.

"Alright, usually I would have you guys introduce yourselves but you all know each other. So for today I want to start off with some chakra training. Who knows what chakra is?" Kakashi looked at them with an questionable look.

Sura was the first to answer. "Chakra is energy that can be presented in two ways which are body and spiritual energy. When mixed up, it creates a bigger energy source, then when you use hand seals, you are able to perform jutsus."

"Well done Sura. You are your mother's daughter alright. So like for our training today, I want all three of you to clime those trees..." Kakashi pointed at the trees there were at the edge of the training grounds while taking out his famous Icha-Icha Paradise book.

"Psh! That's easy! You should have planed a more difficult training for us today Kakashi-sensei." Haru said as they walked up to the trees.

"You didn't let me finish," Kakashi said as he still had his face in his book, "I want you to clime the trees with no hands. This is going to help you with chakra control."

Haru sighed, "Yet again that's easy."

Kakashi took his eyes off the book, "If it's so easy for you Haru-sama, why don't you go first?"

"Fine!"

Kanahru laughed lightly, "Don't fall off now itoko-san."

"Grrr. I'll make it you'll see." With that said Haru took a few steps back and ran to the tree. He took two steps up and fell back. "Ow…erm…I meant to do that." He got back up and went back a few steps more then last. He ran as fast as his little legs could take him and took three steps up the tree and fell back again.

**Umm…ok it looks like I'm not doing well but really I am…I just need to run faster you'll see I can master this in no time! I'll be better then Kanahru-itoko and I'll prove to Sura-san that I'm better than her too! You'll see. Just watch. **

Haru got back up and tried once again to get up the tree but got nowhere. Sura sighed and slightly pushed Haru off to the side. "Let me show you." She made a hand sign and closed her eyes for a minute. Then she opened them and ran to the tree. She took 2 steps, then 5, then 15, and then she made it to the top of the tree.

"Whoa!" Kanahru was amazed.

Haru however was mad, "Nani!?!? H-h-how did you do that!?"

"Dope, it's called chakra control." Sura said as she rolled her eyes.

"Mother like daughter." Kakashi whispered to himself. "Now, you try Kanahru."

Kanahru did the same as Sura but it took him a couple of times to get up. More like 10 times but he made it. Haru was still attempting to make at least 5 steps.

Kakashi lead against a tree and pulled out his book again. _'This is going to be a long day.'_

* * *

**How was that? I know probably a lot of it didn't make sense because it's 12am and I stayed up just to finish chapter for you guys! So please review. Oh and don't forget that if you have an idea to make this story better or if you want your ideas in the story just email me or put your idea with your review and I'll be sure to use your ideas! And once again I'm sorry I took long to update I just had a huge writers block and I'm so busy with homework but I promise I won't take long to update the next chapter!**


	3. improtant note!

ok yeah this isn't working for me so I'm re-writing the whole thing with names that have correct spelling I learned this while I was learning Japanese. so yeah don't know when I'll repost but yeah just a heads up. Gomensai!!

-Lydia


	4. another improtant note :

Hey! Sorry guys for the very long wait. Yeah so here's the worst news, I'm rewriting BOTH stories. I was reading through them and kinda felt they sucked and I can do so much better so that's what I'm gonna do for you guys! But no worries it will be fast. I actually won't post until I have at least 5 chapters done for both and then start updating once or twice a month. It's summer so I have a little bit more time for writing. So yeah hope you guys haven't given up on me yet!


End file.
